


Only Time Can Tell

by Nerdygirl100



Series: Family matters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deaged!Katrina Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know anymore, M/M, THIS IS A WIP, deaged!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirl100/pseuds/Nerdygirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an arguement between Dean and Katrina goes wrong, Katrina leaves the Bunker but Dean sees Katrina again, she is not the same as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things go wrong

   It was supposed to be a simple hunt. A simple witch coven that needed to be taken down. It was _supposed_ to be a normal, easy hunt. But it wasn't.

"Dean! I could've killed the witch if your angel boyfriend hadn't knocked me out of the way! Now the witch has gotten away because of his stupidity!" Katrina yelled at Dean. Castiel was currently unconscious after being thrown against a column by the witch but he managed to teleport them back to the Bunker just before he passed out. Sam and Gabriel had gone out somewhere leaving just Katrina, Dean, and an unconscious Castiel there.

"You shouldn't have tried to fight her Katrina! You could have been killed!" Dean yelled angrily.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need protection!" Katrina was at the end of her patience, until she was about to be super pissed.

"Family protects each other! If you're position was switched with me or Sam, wouldn't you try to protect us?"

And that's where Katrina patience ran out. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'VE HAD EVER PERSON I'VE EVER CARED ABOUT KILLED! I TRIED PROTECTING THEM BUT ALL IT DID WAS THEM ENDING UP DEAD! ALL BECAUSE OF ME! SO NO! I WOULDN'T! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE! I'M SO SICK OF THIS! IM LEAVING!"

And with that, Katrina turned on her heel and stomped out the door, leaving a confused and pissed off Dean in her wake.

 

* * *

 

_One month later_

_"Hello. This is Katrina. Sorry but I can't come to the phone right now. Leave your name and message at the tone."_

Dean sighed putting down his phone and put his head in hands. He and Sam had been trying to contact Katrina for a month, but every time it went straight to her answering machine. Dean was starting to get concerned now. What if a witch got her? Or demons? Or... Dean stopped himself right there. She probably didn't want to be found. But... what if something _did_ happen to her?

Dean looked at the clock on wall. _11:49_ _a.m._ He grabbed Sam's computer off of the table, from where Sam had left it before going to bed. Dean started to try and track her phone from the dingy motel they were staying at in Salina, Kansas. Dean typed away furiously at the keyboard, when he got a call on his phone. He looked at the number and recognized it as Katrina's and answered it.

 _"Dean? Help me please!"_ Katrina said, sounding scared and panicked.

"Katrina. What's wrong?" Dean said, worry settling in his heart and hunter instincts at full alert.

 _"I don't know where I am. It's really dark here. I can't see anything. I'm scared! Please help me!"_ Katrina begged, before letting out a scream and the call ended. Dean shot up out of his seat and started putting his boots on and woke a rather displeased and tired Sam. "Sam! Get up! Katrina's in trouble!"

Sam startling awake, nearly falling out of the bed, and sat up, looking at Dean. "You found her?" He asked

"Yeah! Get your boots on! She's in trouble!" Dean yelled, grabbing the keys to the Impala and stuffing his gun in the waistband of his jeans.

After Sam hurriedly got his boots on, Dean and Sam ran out the door and drove hoping that they could get to Katrina in time.


	2. An Unwanted Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any typos in this chapter and if they are, please let me know so I can correct them.

   After about 17 minutes of driving, Sam and Dean managed to find the building where Katrina was supposedly at. It was a rather small red brick, two-story warehouse with a multitude of scattered bare oak trees, some of them fallen over.

   They stepped out the Impala, opened the trunk, and got what they thought they would need to kill whatever was in there. Sam and Dean carefully made their way inside, guns held up in front of them. There wasn't much to look at in the warehouse, except for a few wooden crates and battered up empty kerosene barrels. It was completely silent, except for the two brothers' breathing.

   Suddenly, they were both thrown against the wall and held there by an invisible force. An dark chuckle echoed across the warehouse as both hunters struggled against the force but stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they heard the chuckle. A figure started walking towards them and...it couldn't be. It was Katrina...or well...someone who looked exactly like her.

   She wore a slim, black pencil dress and black high heels to match. Her ebony black hair was neatly put up in a low ponytail that hung over her left shoulder, and she was wearing blood red lipstick and black eye liner that gave her the classic _"I'm an evil mastermind"_ look. "Well, what do we have here?" She asked, seeming to find it amusing that they were trapped.

   She kneeled down to where she was eye to eye with Sam, and with her thumb, index finger, and forefinger, she tilted his head towards her. "You two really are more gullible than you seem," she said, and looked at Dean, grinning. She walked away from Sam and walked in front of Dean. "What have you done with our sister?!" Dean barked. She chuckled mirthfully.

   "Let's just say that she's...indisposed," She said, smirking. "It's not like you two cared about her anyway. She was just another person to take care of, and you know how difficult _that_ can be," she said. She turned her back to them and started to walk away. "Don't you dare walk away, you bitch!" Sam yelled.

   She snickered at that,turned around, and walked back towards them. "That's the best you could do?" She said. "How pathetic! Besides, you could at least call me by my name." She giggled. "Oh! How embarrassing! I failed to introduce myself. My name's Gedda." She said.

   "Now, if you excuse me, I have an empire to build." And with that, she turned on her heel, snapped her fingers, before walking out, and that's all they remembered before unconsciousness came over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, criticisms, etc. are, as always, greatly appreciated! =]


	3. Severed bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this story will be posted sporadically since I'm trying to post them as fast I can churn them out, so I'm just apologizing in advance. 
> 
> (Just to warn you this chapter may be kinda long)

   Warmth greeted Dean when he slowly regained consciousness. He heard faint, distant murmurs. Slowly, Dean opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed. He looked around at the floral decorated wallpaper. The sound of approaching footsteps coming from the open door brought his attention.  
 

   Sam entered the room and looked at Dean, smiling. "Dean! You're awake," he said walking over to Dean and sat at the foot of the bed next to Dean's legs. "Sam. Where are we?" Dean asked, sitting up. A middle aged woman came in the door, greeting them both with a warm smile.

On instinct, Dean went to pull the knife out of his boot to defend them but was quickly stopped by Sam halfway. "Whoa, Dean. Calm down. It's okay. She's on our side," Sam said.

   The woman, seeming unfazed by this, smiled at Dean. "What your brother says is true, Dean Winchester. I am of no harm to you," she spoke in her British accent. "W-wha...how..." Dean stuttered. The woman looked at Sam for a brief second before looking back at Dean. "If you feel well enough, your brother will lead you to the kitchen, where I have laid out food and water for you," she said before promptly leaving the room.  
       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_13 minutes later_

   Dean ate in silence as Sam sat across from him staring out the stone kitchen's window. The woman came up the old wooden table they were sitting at and looked at them,sympathetically. "May I speak to both of you?" She asked, politely. Sam nodded.

   "I may have failed to introduce myself. I'm Korinna, goddess of knowledge, foresight, and protector of the people on this earth," she paused before continuing."You remember Gedda, correct?" Dean and Sam nodded. "Yeah. I remember her. The demon bitch possessed our sister," Dean said, finishing his food.

   Korinna gave a small huff of laughter. "Gedda is no demon. She is my sister and she did not possess Katrina. She only made herself _look_ like her," she explained. Dean had so many questions running through his head at that moment. _"How do you even know Katrina's name? I never even said it,"_ was one of them but he decided to ask the one that bugged him the most. "GEDDA'S YOUR SISTER?!" Dean exclaimed.

   Korinna nodded. "She is, and before you say anything, I will let know that, before, she was not the way she is now," she solemnly. "Centuries ago, she used to be good just like me. When our father was killed by one of your kind, it hurt us both greatly, but it hurt her more. Her heart grew cold and dark. She went down a path I can not follow. And now, she wants revenge for his death and she wants to destroy everyone on this earth," she said, sadly. "She is not powerful enough on her own, so she has to bring pain upon people born with eyes like Katrina's to get more power. People with those kind of eyes are very rare, and your sister is the last of them."

   Korinna closed her eyes and touched the necklace she wore around her neck before she looked determinedly at Sam and Dean, directly. "Gedda will stop at nothing to kill your sister. If Gedda kills Katrina, then we are all doomed. Two weeks ago, I saved your sister before Gedda could get a hold of her. Katrina is still here. I can take you to her, if you'd like," She said. Both hunters nodded and Korinna nodded as if silently saying, _"As you wish."_

   "Follow me," she said and the brother's stood up and followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, criticisms, etc. are, as always, greatly appreciated! =]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOO sorry! I haven't forgotten this story. I've just been really busy lately. So I made a long chapter to make up for it.

   Korinna led Sam and Dean outside to a flower garden that surrounded a large rock the size of a truck, right in the center. Ancient looking runes covered one side of the rock. Korrina put her hand on one of the runes and muttered a language Dean nor Sam heard nor understood. The runes shimmered a white light and the side they were on started to hollow out and revealed a group of steep stairs leading down into a dim, torch-lit stone corridor.

   "Watch where you step. There are traps that I have set to keep anyone from getting in or out," Korinna warned, her voice dropping an octave. She went down into the corridor and grabbed one of the torches off the wall and the crimson-colored flame turned into a light blue flame.

   The hunters followed her into the corridor, and they made their way down into the tunnel, Korinna in the lead, anxious to get out of there.

 

* * *

 

 "You're sister has been through much so be careful with her," Korinna said when they came to a dark old medieval-looking door. "Understand?" She asked looking over her shoulder at the brothers. "Yeah, we understand" Sam said. Korinna opened the door and stood to the side to allow them in. 

   The room was a little small considering the large table, bookshelves, curtains, and king-size bed in it. It all looked rather fancy. A sudden movement of a dark-haired toddler running to hide behind a bookshelf caught their attention. They looked at Korrina for an explanation, but she gave none except for a small nod of her head towards the bookshelf. They carefully walked over to the bookshelf and heard the child whimpering and sniffling.

   "Hello?" Dean whispered, looking behind the bookshelf. The little girl whimpered loudly, burying her head between her knees.

She could have been at least 3 years old, if Dean had to guess, but he wasn't very good at guessing someone's age so he couldn't be certain. She wore a badly worn, dirty little blue t-shirt that was way too big for her tiny frame and almost seemed to threaten to swallow her. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you," he said, softly. The girl, with tear-filled eyes, looked up at Dean. Dean looked at her and gave a comforting smile. "Its okay. You can come out," Dean cooed and held out his hand to her. She reluctantly grabbed his hand and started to slowly crawl out. 

   When she had managed to get out half-way, Dean looked at her eyes. _It couldn't be..._ her eyes were a dull violet color. "Katrina?" Dean asked. The little girl quickly let go of Dean's hand, started to shrink away from him, and looked up at him with pure terror that had Dean feeling sorry for her.

"She is frightened," Korrina said, suddenly. _"You don't say?"_ Dean thought, sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm does not amuse me, Winchester," Korinna dead-panned.

"How bout you stop reading my damn thoughts?!" Dean snapped. Katrina, who had been watching intently, shrunk even farther behind the bookshelf and whimpered out of fear.

   Dean heard the whimper and directed his attention back to Katrina. "Shhhh. It's okay. Please, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you," he cooed, softly, managing to hold down his annoyance. She looked at Korrina then at Dean before crawling out quickly and hugging Dean, and cried into his shoulder, staining his jacket with tears. Dean cradled her head against his shoulder and picked her up, and he noticed that she incredibly thin, and hardly weighed anything.

"This doesn't happen overnight. What, food too expensive to waste?" he spit out, angrily at Korrina. Korrina, seeming pissed at being accused for starving her of food, stood up straighter. "I gave her food. She would not take it. She wouldn't even let me near to heal her injuries. How do you expect me to feed her? Against her own will?" Korrina said. Already sensing what he was about to say, Korrina spoke again, angrily,"I would never do that to someone, much less your sister. So don't you dare demand something of me that I am disinclined to do."

Katrina tensed in Dean's arms and hugged into him tighter at Korrina's unexpected aggressiveness. Korrina looked at Katrina and her features softened and calmed. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for,"she said, apologizing. "Come." She walked off, not daring to look back to see if they were following her.

 

* * *

 

"I knew that you would not like to walk back to your mates on foot so I had brought your car here," Korrina said, showing them the Impala that was currently parked off to the side of dirt road leading out of the forest. Dean let out a sigh of relief seeing that she was unharmed.

Katrina lifted her head off Dean's shoulder to look and seemed relieved as well. She made grabby hands towards Sam knowing that Dean going to have to drive. She huffed in annoyance when he didn't pay attention to her and let out a nasal grunt to get his attention, but it was futile. "Sam. I believe your sister is trying to get your attention," Korrina said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Katrina,"Sam said, picking her up from Dean's arms. "This should help," Korrina said. She kissed Katrina's forehead before proceeding to do the same to Sam and Dean.

"There," Korrina said, stepping back to look at them. "Now try and saying say something to them, Katrina," she instructed. Katrina looked at Dean. _"Hey Dean,"_ Katrina said, sheepishly to Dean, telepathically. "Holy Shit!" Dean exclaimed when he heard that. "How the hell did you do that?" 

"I gave her the gift of telepathy so she speak to you," Korrina explained. "Hide your sister. Do what you must, but please, I beg of you, protect her from my sister," She begged, desperately. "Now go. Leave, before she finds you here."

Dean and Sam said their thank you's and goodbye's to Korrina before getting in Baby and driving back to the bunker, now with their sister in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism, comments, and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
